Dead End
by Enkkeli
Summary: - Eu pedi para que tudo recomeçasse. Eu pedi que nosso destino mudasse, Yuki. Eu pedi para que eles aparecessem e modificassem o nosso. Eu pedi para que o nosso destino, fosse passado a outras pessoas. E agora, Yuki? O que vamos fazer?


_Bem, Bem, esta é minha primeira fanfic de Mirai Nikki, espero que não esteja tão melosa, porque terão partes nesta fanfic que não são tão fracas assim. Pelas cenas fortes que posteriormente aparecerão aqui, eu a colocarei como M. Bem, espero que vocês gostem, e não se esqueçam dos reviews._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - GLACIA**

- Os vetores opostos se anulam, portanto não há... Como se diz... Polaridade.

Minha voz se viu presente ao meio da aula de química. O professor havia perguntado algo sobre polar e apolar, coisa que por acaso eu sabia.

- Correto, Scarlet. – ele sorriu e escreveu ao quadro o porquê da resposta estar de fato correta.

Fechei meus materiais, pois faltavam exatos dois minutos para o término da aula, e olhei para meus colegas rapidamente, percebendo que o aluno que entrara ao começo deste ano me observava com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Desviei um pouco o olhar. Mal haviam se passado três meses de aula e ele me observava daquela maneira.

- Muito bem turma, estão dispensados. Não haverá mais aulas à tarde para vocês esta semana, fiquem tranquilos, e tomem cuidado ao voltar para casa. – ele riu e a turma o acompanhou. A maioria das pessoas saiu e o professor me chamou rapidamente para ninguém percebesse – Scarlet, Ootori, venham aqui, por favor.

Juntei as sobrancelhas levemente. Ele nunca havia me chamado, ainda mais com aquele garoto estranho. Virei-me e voltei até onde o professor estava. Ele era negro, um pouco acima do peso, e era muito honesto, trabalhador e compromissado com seu serviço.

- Algum problema, professor? – perguntei e ele sorriu.

- Na verdade, tenho um pedido a fazer a você, Scarlet. Eu sei que você esta ocupada, mora sozinha e tudo mais, mas somente você pode de fato fazer este trabalho. Como você sabe, temos mais duas aulas vagas e o Ootori não sabe onde fica a secretaria, a sala de música e muito menos a coordenação geral – ele estava sério – poderia mostrar a ele?

Ponderei dizer não por um instante, mas achei melhor não.

- Tudo bem. – disse somente e olhei para o garoto analisando-o. Seus olhos eu nunca havia reparado, mas são de um azul inconfundivelmente celeste e brilharam quando os encontrei, seus cabelos eram negros e quase tampavam seus olhos e sua pele era branca como a minha. – Tem algum documento pendente para a coordenação?

Afinal, não era mais que minha obrigação perguntar isso a ele. Afinal, se ele dissesse que sim, eu demoraria mais para ir para casa, e por algum triste acaso, já estava escurecendo. Aqui no Japão as coisas são estranhas. Ás 5 horas da tarde já está tão escuro como são às 7 horas na Alemanha.

- Sim – Ele respondeu e sua voz era um pouco grave e tão inconfundivelmente suave que me fez perguntar se ele de fato era do Japão. Japoneses são frios com as pessoas que não conhecem.

- Certo – disse e me virei novamente para o professor de química – vou leva-lo lá, professor, fique tranquilo.

Ele sorriu e saiu da sala indo em direção ao corredor, e quando estavam quase sumindo ele gritou um 'Obrigado, Scarlet!' que com certeza era porque eu o havia salvado novamente. Da ultima vez que ele se atrasou a chegar a sua casa, a esposa dele quase... Comeu o fígado dele.

- Você não precisa realmente fazer isso, eu posso arranjar um jeito de ir até lá – o garoto disse e sorriu levemente.

- Ahn? ... Ah, não ligue para isto – disse contrariamente a minha vontade. O que eu mais queria era ir logo para casa, tomar um banho ligar para Louise. Que horas seriam na Alemanha?

- Tudo bem então... Anne. – ele sorriu quando eu travei ao ouvi-lo dizer meu nome. Virei-me com raiva e disse num tom meio alterado.

- Não me chame pelo primeiro nome. Nem mesmo o conheço. Chame-me de Scarlet. S-car-le-t, entendeu?

- Certamente, Scarlet Anne – Ele não tinha um tom ameaçador ou sarcástico, era um tom... Gentil, ou algo parecido.

Respirei fundo. Realmente, ele era um cara irritante e se achava no direito. Anne, Anne... Quem ele era para me chamar de Anne? Se bem que... Se bem que ele falou meu nome certo. Ele me chamou de 'Ane' e não de 'Hani' como os outros japoneses falam. Isso é raro. Incrivelmente impossível.

Saí da sala sem perceber que ele me seguia.

- Scarlet – ele me tirou de pensamentos e eu me virei até olha-lo.

- O que foi? – meu tom continuava impassível e frio, enquanto o dele permanecia gentil.

- Você reconhece isto? – ele levantou a mochila que estava em sua mão direita.

- É minha, por quê? – perguntei sem ao menos pensar, foi aí que eu caí na real e peguei a mochila rapidamente de sua mão. Não o agradeci ao nada parecido, só continuei a andar normalmente. Ele era o quê, um maníaco ou um perseguidor ou sei lá?

Depois de inúmeros corredores virados e andados, chegamos à porta da coordenação.

- Esta é a coordenação. Entre, entregue os documentos, diga o nome e sua turma e saia.

- Certo – ele disse e abriu a porta da sala sem bater, pois havia um aviso na porta que dizia '_**Entre sem bater, obrigada'. **_

'_Mas que droga, já é cinco e 30!', _pensei ao olhar no relógio da coordenação. O céu estava escuro demais, e de repente um relâmpago apareceu e tão rápido se foi. '_Chuva, e das fortes. Ainda bem que aqui não falta energia, se não eu estaria morta!' _

E o primeiro trovão foi ouvido. O primeiro de muitos. Após 15 longos minutos ele finalmente saiu da sala.

Estávamos no segundo andar na escola e ele andou até a sacada que me batia na cintura e olhou o céu, se inclinando levemente por cima da madeira emoldurada.

- Lá vem uma chuva daquelas, hein. Melhor irmos quanto mais rápido.

- Como assim '_irmos'_? Isso dá ideia de nós. Eu vou para minha casa e você vai para a sua, está pensando o quê? – disse como se fosse óbvio. E era. Até ele se virar serio para mim.

- Está muito escuro, não vou deixa-la andar numa rua em que há tantos ladroes, estupradores e afins sozinha. É a minha culpa de você estar aqui sendo tão tarde. A gora quem pergunta o que está pensando sou eu.

Fiz um bico de leve sem ele perceber, eu espero, comecei a andar em direção a grande escadaria que nos levaria até o primeiro andar novamente, e assim iríamos embora... Juntos, por mais que fosse ridícula essa ideia.

Um degrau por degrau, ele sempre permanecia atrás de mim. Ao sairmos no portão principal da escola, uma rajada de vento frio me fez tremer e me arrepiar.

Estava andando pelas ruas que a cada vez mais diminuíam o número de pessoas e aumentava o frio. Já tinha até me esquecido que ele estava ao meu lado até sentir algo cobrindo meus ombros e esquentá-los rapidamente. Ele colocava a própria blusa de frio em mim.

- N-não precisa. Tá tudo bem – eu tentei dizer, mas o frio era tanto que minha voz quase não saía.

Ele não respondeu, nem ao menos olhou, fingiu como se aquela blusa sempre estivesse ali e fosse minha. Acho que ele nem reparava em mim ali. Até que ele pegou minha bolsa e a foi carregando, ficando não mais atrás de mim, mas ao meu lado. Eu suspirei sem ao menos perceber, colocando a blusa direito. Ela ia até o meio da minha saia xadrez do uniforme e era azul. Eu amo azul. A minha cor preferida.

Um trovão bem mais alto que o outro me fez quase pular de susto.

-Tens medo? – ele perguntou sem zombar ou nada. Eu havia percebido que ele só se dirigia a mim com um tom gentil, doce, agradável.

- Não. É que lá na Alemanha não tem chuvas tão fortes a ponto de haver trovões desta altura.

- Hm, entendo. Então, como é na Alemanha? É bonito?

'_Ele se interessa por outros países? Estranho... Ainda mais se ele fala seu nome corretamente '_

- Perfeita – suspirei ao revelar meu amor pela minha pátria.

Ele sorriu de lado, levemente, olhando para a tela do seu celular.

- Sente falta de lá?

- Bastante. Estão todos lá, então eu realmente sinto falta. Mas aqui também é... – não, eu não posso mentir. Mesmo que ele nem seja meu amigo, não é de meu feitio mentir – legal.

- Porque não gosta do Japão? As pessoas?

- Não de fato. As pessoas são legais, é só que... Eu não tenho um motivo concreto para morar aqui. A escolha foi minha, mas agora não tenho um motivo real para ficar.

- Semana que vem são as férias, vais voltar para lá? – ele perguntou virando levemente o rosto para me observar. Começou a chuviscar forte nesse instante. Ele pegou um guarda chuva grande e se aproximou até que nós dois estivéssemos cobertos.

Fiquei meio corada com a proximidade que ele estava, mas mantive-me com a voz inalterada.

- Não. Meus amigos de lá e da Coréia do Sul vão vir somente no próximo inicio de ano letivo, então até lá eu aguento. E as férias da semana que vem são de apenas 15 dias.

- Certo. Casas bonitas estas aqui do bairro. – ele comentou olhando para as casas vizinhas as minhas enquanto eu procurava a chave de minha casa.

- De fato. Aqui só têm estrangeiros. É um bairro de italianos, alemães, portugueses... Por isso que as casas são de estilo diferente do japonês. – expliquei enquanto abria a porta rapidamente e convidei-o a entrar. Por pura educação. E porque eu não iria entrar lá sozinha de jeito nenhum!

- Com licença – ele disse antes de entrar e eu fiz o mesmo, fechando o portão e pisando na grama do imenso jardim.

A barreira que eu havia posto ali funcionava perfeitamente e era impossível de alguém entrar sem minha permissão. Aquela casa meus pais mandaram construir e eu tratei de mobiliar toda. A chuva tornou-se mais forte, fazendo barulho ao bater na grama. Pisei nas pedras quadradas e lisas que serviam para andarmos até a casa e então vi alguém sair de dentro da casa.

- Isabel, cheguei! – gritei antes de ela aparecer no meu campo de visão.

-_ Endlich_¹, Anne! – ela gritou em resposta. Isabel era uma mulher de seus 37 anos, cabelos louros, começando a apontar os brancos, magra e uma exímia cozinheira.

- Venha, Ootori – eu disse andando mais devagar. A chuva batia forte no chão e eu entrei rápido em casa.

- Yukio – ele sussurrou rápido antes de pedir licença mais uma vez e entrar.

O rádio de porte médio ficava em cima do micro-ondas e tocava uma música um tanto antiga e lenta alemã.

- Como foram as aulas? – Isabel perguntou olhando para mim e logo após direcionando o olhar para ele. – Não me disse que teríamos visita, nem ao menos preparei algo especial para o jantar.

- Yukio, prazer em conhecê-la, senhora – ele se adiantou e apertou a mão de Isabel.

- Bastante educado você, sou Isabel. – Ela sorriu e disse – Vão indo para a copa, já estou indo levar o jantar.

- Ah, não se preocupe, não vou ficar para o jantar – Yukio disse ficando meio envergonhado – Já estou indo para casa.

- Ligue para a tua casa e avisa que vai jantar aqui. Não aceito não como resposta. – Isabel disse estufando o peito e mexendo a panela mais uma vez, como uma exímia alemã faria.

Yukio passou a mão nos cabelos escuros meio envergonhado e murmurou um 'Tudo bem' para Isabel.

- Anne, _honig_², mostre-o onde fica o telefone.

- _Ja_³ – disse sem emoção. Afinal, porque eu tinha convidando-o para entrar mesmo? Ah, é verdade, a desgraçada da chuva é a culpada.

Amaldiçoando-me, andei em direção à copa sem nem ao menos chama-lo para me acompanhar, e disse sem olhar para ele:

- Fica ali, no canto de lá. – apontei para a sala que ficava há alguns metros de distancia e a pequena e alta mesinha de canto feita de mármore que havia ali, com o telefone acima dela – Fique a vontade.

Esta ultima parte foi diga por pura obrigação e contragosto. Eu sei que é horrível, egoísta e totalmente antiético, mas o que eu mais queria agora era que ele se mantivesse longe de mim. Senti o olhar dele sobre mim, mas fingi não o ver. A grande escadaria ficava quase ao lado da mesinha do telefone, então eu me dirigi a ela enquanto ele me acompanhava, porém em direção ao telefone.

- Vou ao meu quarto – falei para o nada. Literalmente para o nada. Eu só falei por pura mania de falar sozinha, como se algo estivesse... Bem, estivesse sempre ao meu lado.

Subi rapidamente, apenas colocando a bolsa em cima de minha cama exagerada. Sentei-me, suspirando em seguida, abrindo a grande e pesada cortina branca com detalhes brancos que vinha de uma parede a outra do quarto. É... A noite de Tokyo é realmente bonita. Cheia de luzes, e carros, e fria... A chuva havia parado e agora o que restava era uma leve névoa que gelava até a alma. Só que eu não sentia frio.

'_Talvez porque você AINDA ESTEJA COM O CAPOTE DELE!'_

O tirei sentindo um pouco de frio, confesso, e andei até o fim do longo espaço, até à sacada grande de meu quarto em forma de circulo. Apoiei-me no mármore escuro e gelado, passando a mão por cima do largo local, jogando para a rua abaixo. Meu queixo ficara apoiado da minha mão, e eu olhava a cidade totalmente por cima. O nosso bairro ficava exatamente ao lado do centro, isso fazia com que ele fosse bastante movimentado, e se chamava _**Galaxy City.**_

Era um bairro digamos que rico, e a maioria das casas era como a minha. Grande, imensa, às vezes você até esquece que tem vizinhos de tão finos que são. Meus vizinhos são portugueses, e são bastante educados. Às vezes você escuta uma musica portuguesa, mas sem problema.

- Cedo meu lugar a quem te mereça, cuide para os teus planos e que não esmoreça, cedo meu... Lugar – cantei a musica alta que os vizinhos colocaram. Era uma musica bonita, lenta, e não machucava de forma alguma nossos tímpanos. – Mas a seguir peço para voltar...

Uma pequena e fria rajada de vento me fez tremer. Olhei a paisagem mais uma vez até sentir algo pesando em meus ombros. E aquecendo-me.

- Sua voz é muito bonita, devo dizer.

Virei-me bruscamente o que vez a blusa sair do lugar e ele se atirar para cima de mim a fim de recuperar a blusa que iria cair na rua abaixo. Agora imagine a situação. Eu, encostada na sacada com as mãos seguras na camisa dele, e ele se curvando por cima para segurar a blusa que quase foi para baixo. Foi tudo tão rápido que eu só vi quando ele segurou minha cintura antes que ela encostasse-se à sacada molhada.

- Tome cuidado – ele disse. De fato, a sacada era um pouquinho alta, mas ainda sim era perigoso alguém cair dali. O empurrei levemente, mas ele me virou para que ele quem ficasse mais próximo da sacada – Você está bem?

Ele me encarava com aquelas safir... Quer dizer, os olhos azuis. Como sempre, não estavam sérios nem tampouco brincalhões. Estavam gentis. Carinhosos.

- Sim – respondi desviando do olhar dele e me virando, indo até a mesa de mármore e a cadeira de granito que havia embaixo da cobertura da sacada. Passei a mão por cima da mesa, jogando a agua para o chão – quem o deixou subir até o meu quarto?

Minha voz não era arrogante, mas é claro que não estava singela e carinhosa. Ele parece não ligar para isso, pois respondeu as próximas palavras no mesmo tom de sempre.

- Isabel mandou chamá-la para o jantar. Já está pronto, e você estava demorando.

Suspirei, voltando para o meu quarto, de facto, sem mesmo o chamar, embora ele tenha me acompanhado. Fechei o vidro com cuidado e lentamente, puxei cada parte da cortina pesada com um pouco de dificuldade e atravessei o quarto, fechando a porta e desligando a luz assim que ele passou. Descemos as escadas, e fomos até a copa.

- Ah, aí estão vocês! – exclamou Isabel colocando a ultima panela à mesa – Temos pratos simples hoje, então peço que não repare na simplicidade Yukio – Ela sorriu levemente envergonhada. Isabel odiava fazer comidas 'simples' quando tínhamos visitas. Mas ela nunca reclamava. Ela, afinal, adorava visitas.

- Desculpe a demora – falei normalmente. Isabel sabia que eu nunca me 'abria' para pessoas que eu julgava desconhecidas. Não ela, claro, mas ele estava no mesmo recinto, e isto implicava frieza.

- Não se preocupe. Espero que não ligues Yukio, mas hoje teremos um prato tipicamente alemão.

- Nunca provei uma, mas tenho certeza de que é ótima – ele riu.

- Ora pois... Teremos uma tradicional _**Kartoffelsalat***_, aspargos brancos, arroz, bife e de sobremesa um _**Rote grütze**_.

- Rote grütze? Você fez **rote grütze*? **Isabel!

- Eu sei, é o teu preferido não é mesmo?

- Claro! – exclamei mais entusiasmadamente do que pretendia. Ele desviou o olhar de Isabel e o pousou em mim. Seu olhar não era sério, gentil, nem ao menos feliz. Ele me observava com uma dúvida em seus olhos. Desesperado para saber o que isso era. – Gelatina alemã.

Respondi rapidamente. Ele sorriu levemente, e parecia agradecer.

Então, nos sentamos à mesa e começamos a comer. Isabel e ele começaram a conversar e eu, particularmente, não tinha o menor interesse na conversa. Nem ao menos participava, se quer saber.

Ao final, fui levá-lo a porta.

- Me desculpe pelo incômodo – ele disse baixo, para que Isabel não escutasse.

- Não se preocupe – respondi friamente.

- Então... Até mais. – ele disse indo em direção ao portão.

- Até.

Meu tom de voz era frio. Aliás, eu particularmente acho que os líderes de sala têm de ser sérios. Têm de transparecer coragem, determinação e principalmente responsabilidade. Porém eu sabia que isso era apenas uma desculpa para o meu jeito de ser.

Puxei a presilha de cabelo e esta se transformou em minha varinha.

-_** Protectis sono questo.**_

**_ ~Continua...~_**

* * *

**_Dicionário de Alemão:_**

Endlich - Até que enfim

Honig - Querida

Ja - Sim

Rote grütze - Sobremesa alemã que lembra muito a famosa 'gelatina'.

Kartoffelsalat - Salada de Batatas

* * *

_Então, pessoal, essa aí foi o primeiro capítulo de Dead End, eu espero poder fazer capítulos melhores da próxima vez, e pretendo sempre postar aos domingos. Por exemplo, o capítulo 2 só será postado no dia 26._

_Por favor, não esqueçam de comentar o que vocês acharam e aguardo vocês no próximo capítulo._

**_Enkkeli_**


End file.
